


Help

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Power Imbalance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Raiden has taken to avoiding meeting with the Earth Realm fighters. Johnny Cage has decided to find out why.





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> My take on dark Raiden let me know what you think

A year after the Dark Raiden mishap things mostly returned to normal except for the fact that Raiden started to come around less and less. It started after Johnny and Sonya became close again. The other fighters were happy with this development as it meant that there was less arguing between the two leaving everyone happy but Raiden. Sure he pretended that he was happy with none the wiser as his eyes would occasionally flicker red whenever he saw them flirting or standing to close together. Cassandra or Cassie had been the first to recognize that something was up with Raiden. He would either relocate their training to the Sky Temple or if it couldn't be relocated he would cancel it altogether. He avoided the base unless it was a meeting that required his presence and more often than not get into an argument with either Sonya or Johnny sometimes both and then he would leave with a look of extreme sadness or pain as he teleported out of the room. Raiden doesn't even start the arguing it was mostly Sonya who started it as she had noticed the flashing eyes and she knew why thdy would flash. 

When Raiden finally stopped answering his communicator and Johnny asked Sonya about it she said, "It's a good thing. We don't need him and you know he's in love with you now we can be together."

"Sonya what are you talking about? You broke up with me remember. You said you didn't want me anymore which is why I had stopped talking to you and then Raiden returned to normal and you started talking to me again. I have moved on and I don't love you anymore Sonya and the only time I ever want you to speak to me is if it has something to do with Cassie. Bye Sonya.

With that said Johnny left the building and got in the limo waiting on him. He asked the driver to take him home and rode in silence thinking about the fact that the man he was in love with loves him too. Once he made it inside his home Fujin was waiting on him when he stepped into the living room. 

"You have to help me I fear that Raiden is starting to turn dark again and you are the only one who can fix it. You see he is in love with you but he is a submissive when it comes to matters in the bedroom. He needs to be able to let go but he is terrified of doing it and hurting someone. He is always in control what he needs is for someone else to take control every now and then so that he can become balanced once more."

"Why do you think he is in love with me and why do you think I could make him submit to me he almost always argues with me. "

"The answer to your first question is he told me and two he has submitted to you he does it when he leaves the base. You are the only one who talks to him the way you do and he doesn't try to hurt you. So come with me please."

Johnny sighed before agreeing to go with Fujin. As soon as he agreed he felt a harsh wind wrap around him then with a pop he was standing alone in front of a door.With another sigh he pushed open the door in front of him to a sight he will never forget.


End file.
